1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a Graphical User Interface (GUI), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a GUI which is used for inputting a user's command.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of home appliances are connected centering on a digital television (DTV) to form a home network, and the scale of home network is getting bigger and there is almost no limitation to home appliances which can be integrated into the home network. Accordingly, it became possible to connect all apparatus a user has via a single network.
With the advent of a home network, an apparatus needs to be operated not only on its own but also in connection with other apparatuses. As the number of functions an apparatus performs increases, the number of GUI also increases.
As the number of GUI increases due to the increase in the number of functions an apparatus performs, a user has troubles in selecting a GUI since it has become more difficult and complicated to manipulate such an apparatus even for a user who is accustomed to an advanced apparatus.